imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear weapons
Nuclear weapons are a category of strategic WMD and the first such weapons codified in Imperium Offtopicum. Nuclear weapons derive their explosive power through atomic chain reaction, either through fission (atomic bombs) or a mix of fission–fusion (thermonuclear/hydrogen bombs), with the latter wielding exponentially higher destructive power. The energy output of nuclear bombs is measured in kilotons (4.184 terajoules) or megatons (4.184 petajoules) of TNT, with the largest tested bomb, the Soviet RDS-220 ("Tsar Bomba") producing a blast yield of 50 megatons. In addition to the initial blast force, the atomic reaction produces radioactive fallout that can contaminate both the surface and atmosphere for years after the fact, both within the main blast zone and downwind of the detonation. Early nuclear weapons were delivered through bomber-carried gravity bombs. The advent of intercontinental and submarine-launched ballistic missiles (ICBMs and SLBMs) allow for effectively global range among the most developed nuclear powers. Several tactical nuclear weapons were also developed for all combat theatres to mixed effectiveness, however contemporary nuclear strategy is based around the theory of deterrence through "mutually-assured destruction", with no nuclear weapon used in combat since the atomic bombing of Nagasaki on 9 August 1945. In IOT Early mechanisms Nuclear weapons were initially banned from IOT based on rampant abuse in the roleplay-based precursor threads. They were first mechanically coded in Imperium Offtopicum IV in a bid by Thorvald of Lym to end the game, each player receiving ten warheads each. Nukes had an unlimited range and originally had no countermeasure, although a crude ABM defence was later added that allowed nukes to counter other nukes with a minor risk of backfire; a multinational missile shield project was also started, but failed to complete before the game's end. Depending on the province's size, a nuclear strike could also irradiate neighbouring territories, rendering them impassable and unclaimable. A radiological map was created as part of the game's epilogue, detailing further climatological effects beyond the immediate strike zones. IOT4's sequel, The Aftermath, adopted the Nuclear Liability Legacy Programme as a tributary mechanic, with irradiated territories penalizing player combat while benefiting that of mutant marauders. A mechanism for recovery of irradiated land was hinted, but did not materialize before the game entered hiatus. Nuclear weapons were subsequently adopted in Imperium Offtopicum II in the form of "Province-Busters", which destroyed a target territory but did not prevent resettlement. Missiles came in three tiers, each potentially damaging additional provinces. The game actively encouraged proliferation: in addition to purchase points per player, each turn one free missile was given randomly to nine countries. Nuclear stockpiles could be hidden and even deployed in secret. In addition to a largely-undefined interception risk based on distance to target, missiles could be thwarted by a country's investment into a shield programme. Aside from the possibility of a complete map-wipe, there were no lasting consequences for sustained nuclear warfare. Nukes today Future implementation of nukes drew from Taniciusfox's model rather than Thorvald's. Tanicius eventually reintroduced conventional nukes that irradiated provinces, but this only lasted a few turns and had no permanent effect. Acquisition of nuclear weapons typically follows a research and development programme, after which warheads can be bought directly. Early games continued to experiment with tiered warheads, with Sonereal's rulesets featuring bombs that could obliterate entire continents, although today missiles are usually standardized to one province apiece. The minutiae of nuclear warfare is heavily abstracted: bomber aircraft and ICBMs are functionally identical, despite real-world missile-mounted warheads having a lower maximum size than free-fall bombs; cost and upkeep of arsenals is minimal, if nonexistent; and effects beyond the immediate damage to the target are downplayed or ignored. In particular, global-scale repercussions are not addressed except as special endgame parameters, such as in IOTMAD. Countermeasures (sometimes called "Strategic Defence Initiative" or SDI) are likewise abstracted in the form of a single statistic that is improved through direct funding, with some spy rulesets allowing for targeting and sabotage of standing warheads. Controversially, some games include spy missions that can sabotage ABM defences for the entire combat round; in games like The Multipolar World where multiple countries can combine their SDI for aggregate strength, this can crash an entire alliance's defence in a single stroke. Several rulesets also include "suitcase nukes" that use espionage mechanics to bypass ABM defences; these typically equal a tier-1 warhead in power and can destroy an entire province, despite contemporary American experiments producing a feasible bomb with a less-than-2-kiloton yield. Several games modelled on the Cold War have included a DEFCON stat to regulate the deployment of nuclear weapons. Criticism The heavily simplified and symmetrical distribution of nuclear weapons technology, combined with the utter failure of M.A.D. in almost all IOT games to date, prompted pushback against its trivialization as early as 2012, with players charging nukes add complexity without providing meaningful strategy or fun. Their ease of acquisition has also made them a popular vector for revenge-ragequits, with players unleashing their entire arsenals unprovoked to troll rivals. See also * Weapons of mass destruction * Biological weapons * Chemical weapons Category:Strategic weapons Category:Game mechanics